Hetalian Universe Trouble Profile
by Ashfox8091
Summary: WARNING! Some Coarse Language. Britain, China, Canada, Japan, Germany, France, America and Italy travel through the universe into Sonic's world. How did they get there? And why did they end up there?


[The Hetalians are having their usual meeting]

BRITAIN: OK, let's start this meeting.

AMERICA: Don't you mean PARTY!

*America plays loud music through a portable stereo*

GERMANY: SHUT THAT MUSIC UP!

ITALY: There's no reason to be so mean Germany.

JAPAN: Itary is right. You just need to…

*power goes out*

FRANCE: Uhuhuhu!

CHINA: What are you doing France?

FRANCE: …

CHINA: France… Where are you? What are you doing?

CANADA: Shouldn't someone go turn the light back on?

RUSSIA: I'll go.

*Russia goes to fix the lights*

FRANCE: I'm gonna get me some China!

CHINA: Aaaaaaaaaa!

*With Russia*

RUSSIA: There it is!

*Russia switches on switch*

*With the others*

JAPAN: What's that right (light)?

*room fills with light and the others disappear*

*Russia walks into the room*

RUSSIA: Where did the others go?

*with the others*

ALL (except Italy): *screaming*

ITALY: PPAAASSSTTTTAAAAA~~!

[The Hetalians teleported to a clearing surrounded by trees]

*A few minutes later*

JAPAN: Where are we?

ITALY: Ve~ This is amazing! Ha-ha ha-ha!

GERMANY: Hay, Italy. You look different…

ITALY: What do you mean different?

*Italy looks toward Germany*

ITALY: Wow! You look like some kind of hawk thing!

GERMANY: WHAT! DISCRIBE IT TO ME!

*Rustling in a bunch of trees*

CHINA: What was that?

BRITAIN: I don't know. But it doesn't sound friendly…

*Silence*

AMERICA: Who cares! I think you are just hearing things!

?: Hay. I saw a white light and O ran down here and…

GERMANY: WHO ZE HELL ARE YOU!

?: ! H-hay! Th-there's no need for you to yell like that you know.

JAPAN: Sorry about that.

?: That's alright. Could you all please tell me how you are?

GERMANY: No way!

?: Fine, be that way. You know, I could have stayed where I was instead of coming down here. If you're going to be that way I'll leave.

ITALY: NO! DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE, HE DOESN'T MEAN IT!

GERMANY: HAY!

?: Really…?

ITALY: Ya. I should introduce myself. I'm Italy.

BRITAIN: My name is Britain.

CANADA: I'm Canada…

CHINA: Hiya! I'm China!

AMERICA: Sup dude! I'm America!

GERMANY: I'm Germany…

FRANCE: I bet you're quite the looker. I'm France.

?: … What! You guys sure are lucky!

BRITAIN: Not, really… France is quite the pervert.

?: Really? I haven't seen a talking Chao before!

FRANCE: I'm a what?

?: A Chao. A small creature that's usually a light blue with small parts of it a light yellow.

FRANCE: No wonder everything looks so big.

BRITAIN: Now that we have told you our names. Why don't you reveal yourself and tell us your name.

?: Hang on. There's one more.

JAPAN: Sorry. Konnichi wa. I am Japan.

*A shadowy figure appears than it emerges*

?: He he. Boku wa Sonikku desu. Dozo yuroshiku.

JAPAN: Dozo yuroshiku. Sonikku.

AMERICA: You were speaking English before.

SONIKKU: Oh. Sorry. I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog!

BRITAIN: Thank you for that.

SONIC: No problem. It's getting dark. We need to get movin'.

CHINA: Wait up! Why do we need to move?

SONIC: I don't have time to speak to you standing here like this! I'll explain on the way.

*All of the Hetalians follow Sonic as he explains why it's so dangerous to stay outside at night*

GERMANY: Hay Sonic.

SONIC: Yes?

GERMANY: I'm sorry for how I was talking to you before.

SONIC: That's OK. I was a stranger to you. A person how could have hurt your friends. You were defending them. That's all. Heck. If I were in your situation. I would have done just as you did. It's alright.

ITALY: Hay Sonic.

SONIC: Ya?

ITALY: Where are we going?

SONIC: We're going to a friend of mine's place.

AMERICA: Do you mean Tails?

SONIC: That's the one.

*Sonic turns back and smiles*

SONIC: We are almost there!

*Sonic turns to the front and continues walking*

BRITAIN: So. Sonic. What do we look like to you?

SONIC: Well. Britain, you look like a yellow echidna with green eyes. You look a lot like my buddy Knuckles to be honest. Your knuckles and shoes are exactly the same.

CHINA: What about me?

SONIC: You're a black chameleon with yellow eyes. You look heaps like my friend Espio. You have the horn, the spikes along the back and the tail the shoes. Your gloves look more like Tails'.

CANADA: What about me?

SONIC: Well Canada. You're an orange rabbit with blue eyes. You look lots like Cream, only about my height. Your shoes are something I've never seen before though.

AMERICA: What about me bro hu?

SONIC: You're a yellow hedgehog with blue eyes. You honestly look like me, when I go super. Your shoes are like black boots.

ITALY: What about me~?

SONIC: You're a brown cat with yellow eyes. Your shoes are like black boots but they have two very thin white straps around the base. You have Tails' hair style but you mostly look like Blaze.

GERMANY: And me?

SONIC: Germany. You're a yellow hawk with blue eyes. You're shoes are brown boots and you look much like Jet.

FRANCE: What about me? Don't I look dashing?

SONIC: Um… You're a yellow choa with yellow wings and blue eyes. Other than that. You're just a choa to me.

FRANCE: Damn!

JAPAN: Could you please tell me what I look like?

SONIC: Sure! I did it for everyone else. You're a black and white kitsune with blue eyes. You're shoes are much like Tails' but instead of red, it's orange. You mainly resemble Tails. … We are here.

*Sonic knock on the door*

TAILS: Who is it?

SONIC: It's the mail man!

TAILS: No thanks! You came this morning!

SONIC: Tails. Come on! It's me!

TAILS: Knock it!

SONIC: OK.

*Sonic goes a secret knock*

TAILS: OK!

SONIC: I've brought some friends with me!

TAILS: OK!

*Sonic open's the door*


End file.
